


Водопровод заместо свахи

by Cunla



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ороро - директор школы для одаренных подростков. И, ох, не легка эта работа!</p>
<p>Для  fucking_pangolin на день рождения)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Водопровод заместо свахи

Директору школы для одаренных подросток скучать некогда. Особенно, если эти самые одаренные подростки в большинстве своем еще и живут в пансионате при школе – с бюрократическим и учебным заморочкам прибавляются хозяйственные. Хотя даже когда ее заместитель по хозяйственной части взял больничный, Ороро еще не могла предвидеть, насколько сильно это отразиться на ее налаженной работе.  
Не успело пройти и двух дней, как на втором этаже общежития в одной из ванных для мальчиков прорвало трубу с холодной водой. Устраняли последствия в рекордные сроки – спасибо быстро среагировавшим ученикам и профессиональности мрачного сантехника. Ко времени начала уроков Ороро уже чувствовала себя вымотанной, хотя и удовлетворенной – даже потолок и деревянные панели этажом ниже не успели пострадать. Она еще раз поблагодарила Бобби за помощь, прежде чем отправить его переодеваться, и направила свое внимание на сантехника. Теперь у нее было достаточно времени, чтобы разглядеть его. Ну что ж, он более чем подходил под определение человека, работающего руками. «И мало общавшегося в людьми» - мысленно, вздохнув, добавила она после очередного мрачного взгляда в ее сторону. Казалось, сумка, в которую он складывал инструменты, была в разы дружелюбнее.  
\- Спасибо за быстрый приезд и помощь, мистер…?  
\- Логан. Без фамилии обойдемся.  
Ороро удивилась, но не возразила. У каждого свои заморочки.  
\- Окей. Вышлите счет на адрес школы. Еще раз спасибо, Логан, - она улыбнулась и протянула руку.  
Ответное рукопожатие было крепким и быстрым. Ороро почувствовала его практически как ожог, настолько горячей была рука сантехника. Которого через минуту и след простыл.  
***  
Неделя выдалась на редкость напряженной, сказывалась близость конца учебного года. К выходным Ороро выбилась из сил.  
Вечер пятницы начался со сломанного крана в ее собственной ванной. Ороро на секунду задумалась о возможности оставить это на завтра, но, вздохнув, мысленно досчитала до десяти и пошла искать номер экстренной службы.  
Не прошло и двадцати минут, как явился знакомый по понедельничному затоплению мастер.  
\- Еще пара таких недель, и ремонт будет легче сделать во всем здании сразу, - донесся его голос уже из-под раковины.  
Ороро села на край ванны и вздохнула.  
\- А хорошие новости будут? – спросила она.  
Логан вынырнул, посмотрел на нее и кивнул:  
\- У меня будет хороший постоянный заработок.  
Ороро возвела глаза к потолку, но все равно улыбнулась.  
Негромкие звуки рабочей возни расслабляли, Ороро наблюдала за ней и сама не заметила, как ушло напряжение. Движения Логана были плавными и лаконичными, полными сдерживаемой силы. Как у хищника или человека, настолько привыкшего рассчитывать каждое движение, что это вошло уже в привычку.  
А еще Ороро не могла отделаться от смутного ощущения, что где-то уже его видела.  
«В фильме о росомахах на Энимал Планет», - пришла в голову ей озорная мысль, когда Логан совершенно по-звериному фыркнул.  
\- Тут настоящая мусорная пробка, но, в принципе, ничего серьезного, и все трубы в порядке.  
\- Хорошее завершение рабочей недели, - чуть улыбнулась Ороро. – Хотя странно, что дети вообще здание до сих пор не подняли на воздух.  
\- Зато, даже с этой работой, седых волос у тебя больше не прибавится.  
Ороро удивленно приподняла брови, малознакомые люди чаще всего избегали упоминания цвета ее волос, как будто это была не генетическая причуда природы, а тяжелое заболевание. И уж точно никто давно над этим не шутил. Определенно, Логан уже вызывал у нее симпатию.  
\- Зато могут начать выпадать! – с притворным ужасом ответила она.  
Логан под раковиной хмыкнул.  
\- Так вот почему прошлый директор был лысым?!  
Ороро откинула голову и рассмеялась.  
К тому времени, как Логан закончил и собрался, они уже по-дружески болтали. Ну насколько это было возможно. Потом Логан пообещал прислать счет в понедельник, пожелал удачи с учениками, пожал ей на прощание руку и, улыбнувшись напоследок, ушел.  
Остаток уже спокойной пятницы Ороро преследовала мысль, была ли его задница такой же офигенной в понедельник, и как она ее не заметила раньше?  
***  
Ороро начала подозревать что-то странное во вторник, кстати говоря, нелюбимый день недели. Еще меньше любви он заслуживал, потому что был уже третьим днем в череде «водных неприятностей». И самым отвратительным. И, возможно, кто-то проклял всю сантехнику школы.  
Ожидая, когда приедет Логан (почему она не сомневалась, что приедет именно он), Ороро размышляла, какой именно шаг в ее жизни привел к тому, что сейчас она свешивалась вниз головой с бортика бассейна, пытаясь под полным глаз взглядом ребенка достать его любимую фигурку Супермена из скиммера бассейна. Потому что поток слез Билли остановился только тогда, когда она пообещала спасти игрушку. Ведь иначе Супермен лишится второй ноги, а первая и так уже заблокировала работу фильтра. Проклиная про себя разгар экзаменов и собственную совесть, которая не позволила свалить это на первого же вытянутого с занятия ученика.  
До игрушки она дотянулась легко, а вот с вызволением ее из скиммера возникли проблемы – Супермен крепко застрял в решетке. Ороро повернула ее, дернула раз, другой и почувствовала, что игрушка подалась. Вот только после третьего рывка подалась и она, сползая с края в бассейн, воды в котором оставалось пара десятков сантиметров на дне. Она вскрикнула, пытаясь второй рукой удержать равновесие, и уже рисовала себе радужные перспективы отпуска в больнице, когда ее выдернули наверх и поставили на пол. Ноги подгибались, но Ороро первым делом обернулась поблагодарить своего спасителя. За ее спиной оказался еще более мрачный, чем в прошлый понедельник, Логан.  
\- Стоило позвонить в 911, прежде чем лезть ломать шею.  
Ороро раздраженно вздохнула, поправляя одежду, хотя и понимала, что заслуживает выговора. Но сейчас у нее болели ребра и расстроенный ребенок под боком.  
\- Если бы знала, что Супермен настолько хорошо застрял, так бы и сделала.  
Логан посмотрел вниз, и Ороро осознала, что каким-то чудом не выронила игрушку, которую с таким трудом вытянула, в бассейн. «Вот было бы счастье, если бы она застряла еще и в стоке» - Ороро мысленно передернуло. Подбежавший Билли радостно улыбался и тянул к ней руки. Ороро присела на корточки и отдала ему одноногого Супермена.  
\- Держи! И подожди меня, сейчас я расскажу мастеру, в чем проблема, и мы пойдем искать твой класс.  
Билли кивнул, и Ороро поднялась, поворачиваясь к Логану.  
Тот стоял, скрестив руки (впечатляюще фактурные даже сквозь ткань рубашки) на груди и подняв бровь.  
-Что?  
\- Ты рискнула здоровьем ради дурацкой игрушки?  
Ороро бросила быстрый взгляд на Билли, но тот уже достаточно отошел и ничего не слышал. Тогда она мрачно взглянула на Логана.  
\- Стремлюсь стать максимально похожей на профессора Ксавье, а тут такой случай! - съязвила она.  
Логан закатил глаза и наклонился к своей сумке, бормоча что-то вроде: «Понятно, почему он выбрал тебя».  
Переставив инструменты ближе к краю, он вопросительно посмотрел на нее. Ороро подошла ближе.  
\- Одна нога Супермена, похоже, застряла в фильтре. Воду как раз спустили. Если что-то потребуется, можно посмотреть в подсобке. Я вернусь минут через десять.  
Логан кивнул и проводил ее взглядом вместе с Билли.

Когда Ороро вернулась, Логан уже складывал инструменты в сумку.  
\- Уже? – удивилась она вслух.  
Логан поднял голову и посмотрел на нее.  
\- Ты почти выдернула решетку, а вторая нога застряла неглубоко. Вытянул ее и аккуратно прикрутил решетку на место. Пока держится, но еще одной операции по спасению не выдержит.  
Ороро возвела глаза к потолку на секунду и улыбнулась:  
\- Замечательно. Спасибо за быстрый приезд… - она запнулась, - и хорошую реакцию.  
Логан в очередной раз приподнял бровь и окинул ее ироничным взглядом.  
\- Не стоит благодарности, это моя работа.  
Ороро еще раз улыбнулась и уже повернулась к выходу, когда он продолжил:  
\- А вот спасателем я не подрабатываю. – Она удивленно на него воззрилась, ожидая продолжения. – Но приму взамен усилий согласие сходить в субботу поужинать.  
\- В противном случае?  
Логан пожал плечами.  
\- Ты меня пошлешь, мы забудем этот разговор, а при следующей поломке я постараюсь отправить сюда своего напарника.  
Ороро кивнула, внимательно на него глядя.  
\- Хороший план. Так куда мы пойдем в субботу?


End file.
